A conventional X-ray imaging device is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-78099. This X-ray imaging device is constructed by arranging an optical fiber plate (FOP) on a photoelectric conversion region, i.e. an imaging region of each of a plurality of CCD chips and providing a scintillator on each FOP. The scintillator emits fluorescence in response to an X-ray. Fluorescence made incident on each FOP reaches a photodetecting region of the CCD chip through the FOP.
A slight space exists between the CCD chips, however, the plane of incidence of the FOP provided on the CCD chip adjacent to the central CCD chip leans to the side of the central CCD chip, and fluorescence made incident on this plane advances obliquely with respect to the plane of incidence and reaches a corresponding photodetecting region. Namely, although a slight space exists between the photodetecting regions of the CCD chips, almost no space exists between the planes of incidence of the FOP, and these planes of incidence form one continuous plane.